The Man Who Saved My Life
by moviefan6896
Summary: Usagi Tsukino has just graduated from high school and is halfway through her summer vacation before university when she meets a certain stranger who little does she know will have a huge impact on her life. R&R!


**AN: We all know I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters so lets let that be my disclaimer. Why do we have to do these again? pretty obvious hey? but oh well!**

**Prologue**

Well I sure you've already assumed a few things by the title of this story. The main thing I assume you're assuming is that I was a damsel in distress waiting to be saved by Prince Charming. I can tell you right now that that is not the case. This is the story of me and my life and how the support of one person saved me. There are feminists out there who say that women need the help of no man, but sometimes, we do, not because they're men, just because of who they are individually. I consider myself feminist in that we all deserve equal rights and I am not weaker than any man (though physically I most definitely am, being a 5 foot tall shrimp).

Now that I've disclaimed myself and disillusioned your fairy tale fantasies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Usagi Tsukino, I am 18 years old, and this is a story about me and the man who saved my life.

**Chapter 1**

_"Minako, I can't believe it you have to help me!"_

_ "Hey Usagi, what's up?"_ she messaged back instantly.

_"Motoki messaged me again. I had finally stopped thinking about him and he messaged me again. He wants to know how my summer is going with all the summer jobs listed on my profile… Should I reply? I don't want to but I don't want to be rude. I mean it's been 8 months since he dumped me and I thought I was over him but I just feel so anxious now and I feel the hurt all over and I can't stand it anymore! What do I do?!"_

_"Just reply politely, don't be rude but don't be nice. Send not a single emoji! Use lots of proper grammar and punctuation."_

_"Alright done..." _I was proud of myself for being able to hit send. I was courteous and did not ask the same question of him and left it there. When I heard a ding in the form of a response. _"Wait! He sent me a reply what do I do, do I continue the conversation or just leave it?"_

_"No! That'll show you're still mad at him which you don't want to do. You want to convey that you're happier without that little prick! What did he say?"_

_"He asked me if I know what my schedule is going to look like for the next few months or if I think I'm going to be busy."_

_"Forget everything I just said Usagi! Abort! Do not reply! He's trying to get back in! Don't let him!"_

_"That's true, he started messaging me once the girl he cheated on me with left him and he still doesn't know that I know, and so he probably wants me back knowing I wouldn't have left him in the first place. I just don't know why I'm still mad about it after all this time! I mean of course it's been over a year now since me met but we were only together for just over a month! Why is it taking so long?"_

_"Well it was your first relationship and you put all your trust in him and you did date for quite a while before you were together. His family loved you and you knew the girl and that they were friends and you respected that because you're a fantastic person. So I think you just feel really betrayed since you had so much trust in him and he knew that, rather than sad about losing him, especially since he never actually told you… you found out by yourself."_

_"Yeah, okay well I guess I won't reply then. I don't want to talk to him so why should I?"_

_"There we go! You've been strong you never messaged him once since day one so kudos to you for being above the scum!"_

_"Well thank you lovely!"_

_"Hey Usagi, by the way my parents are going to be out of town during my birthday so I figured I'd throw a party then since I'm never allowed people over otherwise. It'll be great! But nothing rowdy I promise. Just friends of mine who you'll finally get to meet after all these years! And don't worry you can be my special guest and stay over so you don't have to worry about driving or getting home. We can even go swimming in the morning over by the nearby lake! High school is finally over so I just want to celebrate and have fun before we start off the next four years of hell again."_

_"Yes! I'm there! I mean of course I have to ask my parents and they will want to make sure your parents are there so if they call you just say they will be home! Or else I'm in trouble hehe."_

_"No yeah of course, if my parents found out I would be dead and never allowed to leave the house again, so we can just say my cousins older because he has a really mature voice and get her on the phone! And you'll get to meet her from out of town, she's staying with me! It's going to be great! So Saturday night my house come over like sixish! No presents, just your pretty little self."_

_"Sounds perfect Minako! I'll see you then."_

**_Log out_**

Little did I know that attending that party would have a very long lasting effect on me.


End file.
